yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 066
Major Events *Strings duels with Slifer the Sky Dragon. =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Strings - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Yami's turn Yami draws then passes. Strings' turn Strings Special Summons a third "Slime Token" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 500 DEF) then destroys "Jam Breeding Machine" as he tributes all 3 Slime Tokens to Tribute Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" in Attack Position (X000 ATK / X000 DEF). "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" ATK and DEF is equal to the number of cards in its duelist's hand. Since there are 2 cards in Strings' hand, its ATK and DEF is 2000. Since "Slifer the Sky Dragon" is a Dragon-Type monster, "Buster Blader" gains 500 ATK via his effect ("Buster Blader": 2600 → 3100 ATK) (NOTE: "Slifer the Sky Dragon is a Divine-Beast monster not a Dragon specifically) Strings activates Magic Card "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 3000 ATK / 2000 → 3000 DEF). Yami's turn Yami Sets 2 cards then Normal Summons "Kuriboh" in Defense Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF) (NOTE: Slifer's "second-mouth" effect would cause Yugi's Kuriboh to be destroyed sent to the graveyard as it has a DEF of less than 2000 but because it's effect counts as a special attack, Nightmare's Steelcage prevents this). At the end of this turn, "Nightmare's Steelcage" is destroyed. Strings' turn ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 4000 ATK / 3000 → 4000 DEF). "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks "Buster Blader", but Yami activates Trap Card "Lightforce Sword" to remove 1 card from Strings' hand from play ("Slifer the Sky Dragon" 4000 → 3000 ATK / 4000 → 3000 DEF). "Buster Blader" tries to destroy "Slifer the Sky Dragon", but destroys "Revival Jam" instead due to "Jam Defender's" effect. "Revival Jam" Special Summons itself to the field (1500 ATK / 500 DEF). Strings also activates Continuous Magic Card "Card of Safe Return" to draw 3 cards when a monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 5000 ATK / 2000 → 5000 DEF). "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks and destroys "Buster Blader" (Yami: 4000 → 2100 "Life Points"). (NOTE: In the real game, "Slifer the Sky Dragon" would have still been destroyed, as Yami activated "Lightforce Sword" during "Slifer the Sky Dragon"'s attack; technically, that was Strings' attack, not Yami's - "Jam Defender" only blocks attacks from the opponent, not vice versa. Also, Strings illegally attacked twice in one turn.) '''Yami's turn Yami tributes "Kuriboh" to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" in Defense Position (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect destroy monsters with 2000 or less DEF when that monster is Summoned in Defense Position, but Yami activates Set Quick-Play Magic Card "Magical Hats" (the real version of this card is a Trap Card) to Special Summon 4 "Magical Hat Tokens" in Defense Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF) "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect destroys an empty "Magical Hat Token". Yami Sets 2 cards. Strings' turn ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 5000 → 6000 ATK / 5000 → 6000 DEF). Strings activates Continuous Magic Card "Infinite Cards" (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 6000 → 5000 ATK / 6000 → 5000 DEF) to allow him to hold as many cards in his hand as he wants. "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks the "Magical Hat Token" with "Dark Magician Girl" inside it, but Yami Yugi activates the Trap Card "Magic Cylinder" then Continuous Trap Cards "Spellbinding Circle". "Spellbinding Circle" decreases "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" ATK by 700 ("Slifer the Sky Dragon: 5000 → 4300 ATK). "Magic Cylinder" redirects the attack at "Slifer the Sky Dragon", but "Revival Jam" is destroyed instead due to "Jam Defender's" effect. "Revival Jam" Special Summons itself in Defense Position. Strings then draws 3 cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 4300 → 7300 ATK / 5000 → 8000 DEF). Since card effects only affect an Egyptian God Card for 1 turn, "Spellbinding Circle" is destroyed ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 7300 → 8000 ATK). Yami's turn Yami draws then passes. Strings' turn ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 8000 → 9000 ATK / 8000 → 9000 DEF). "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks then destroys "Dark Magician Girl". Duel concludes next episode. = Changes to the English Version = *A tiny bit at the beginning showing an elevated train passing over the waterway behind the duel has been cut from the US version. *Yugi does not talk about the "Heart of the Cards" in the Japanese version. *A short sequence showing Anzu, Honda, and Grandpa, then Jonouchi, and little Yugi, is cut from the US version. *The scene in which Dark Magician Girl is being destroyed by Slifer the Sky Dragon is made "shiney" and colored over to be less graphic in the US version. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. = Differences in the show and the TCG = *In the show, Yugi's Buster Blader gained 500 ATK because of Slifer The Sky Dragon being on the field as a Dragon-type monster. But in the TCG, Slifer The Sky Dragon is a Divine-Beast type monster so Yugi's Buster Blader would NOT gain the 500 extra points for Slifer being on the field. *Yami combines Magic Cylinder and Spellbinding Circle and states that Slifer's reflected attack will destroy it. Magic Cylinder does direct damage and is not an attack, so Slifer would not be hit by the blast and there would be no need for Spellbinding Circle **Furthermore, since Magic Cylinder does effect damage and is not an attack, Revival Jam should not have been able to intercept it. Also, Yami would have won the duel with that very move had it not been treated as attack damage. = Errors = As Slifer's ATK increases to 5000, Strings is incorrectly shown to hold 6 cards in his hand. For most of the Duel, Slifer the Sky Dragon's card's artwork is the artwork of Nightmare's Steelcage. =Featured Cards=